


Your eyes look like coming home

by puny_god (verona_glambert)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers, XMA related events, XMA spoilers, mostly me crying over my fave boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verona_glambert/pseuds/puny_god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XMA. Let’s pretend Moira never woke Apocalypse but Erik’s still lost his family, what if his rage and pain is so strong Charles found him and stopped him in time?<br/>(Because let’s be honest, Charles always kept a small mental tag on his boyfriend at the back of his mind even though said boyfriend is married and has an adorable child)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your eyes look like coming home

‘No!’ With Nina and his wife limp in his arms _,_ Erik felt the anguish and pain once again, when he watched his Mama die when he was a child. He is much more powerful now, in control of his power that could kill in an instant; but he felt powerless, just like he felt as a boy. His daughter, so innocent and fragile, died in the hands of men who blindly follow orders. Erik felt the rage in him rise up like a bullet and he reaches for the closest metal in his mind, ready to _attack kill slaughter_ when the world stops. 

 

Charles voice rung in his head, ‘Don’t do this Erik. You are better than this. Let them go.’ And Erik felt his presence, like Charles was right next to him, shouldering his anger, his desperation and most of all, sadness. ‘Find the place Erik, find your peace.’ to which Erik growled in his head because how could _peace solve anything_ , peace cannot bring his family back  _‘And neither will killing these men,’_ Charles’ voice sounded once again. ‘ _Come back Erik, please’_

Maybe it’s the picture of serenity, of his mama lighting the Menora with him, maybe it’s the memory of singing Nina to sleep, maybe it’s the pleading in Charles’ voice that made Erik stop. The world started again but the men aiming their weapons at Erik all toppled to the ground in an instant. ‘ _They won’t be moving for a while Erik. And you know where to find me.’_

 

Charles gripped the edge of his wheelchair when Erik stood up, and only relaxed when he saw that Erik is moving to bury his family, making no move to harm the men. Charles could not remember when Erik took off his helmet, could not think off the time when he found the mind he loved. He didn’t even know he was trying to connect with Erik, his mind gave up a long time ago, perhaps when Erik left him in front of the White House, or even earlier. All ties severed a few months after Cuba, when he realised Erik and Raven are truly gone. _The heart knows what the brain doesn’t,_ the yearning for his once-lover was never truly gone, as hard as Charles tried. When his mind made a connection with Erik’s, Charles was careful not to make a presence, not to read Erik’s mind but keeping a mental tab, as it were. Somehow made the noises easier, something concentrate and anchor his energy on, without Erik knowing. Only when he felt the strength of agony, he turned his focus on Erik, realising what has happened to his friend. 

 

Erik left Poland without a trace, after setting his old house on fire. The evidence of his once family erased, and he buried Henryk, his pretense for something normal, along with his family and the memories. He knew where Charles’ is, he never thought the school Charles always dreamed off will come true. The dream he once shared, of creating a better future with Charles, despite their differences. Charles, silly naive Charles, thinking that would be enough to keep them together, working for a common cause. And Erik wish it was, that the offer to stay with Charles forever was enough to give him the peace he craved. Funnily enough, he only knew about Charles’ school when he was watching TV with his friends in the village, the image of Charles in a wheelchair, promoting his school. He smiled at the time, glad to see his old friend well, but quickly denied any connections with mutants, when his friends wondered. He knew what the locals thought of mutants, the freaks, the dangerous ones, a threat to their lives. So he never said anything, not until today. 

 

Charles was reading to the children, the youngest of his students when Hank knocked and asked to talk to him. ‘Erik is here,’ Hank whispered. Hank is the only one Charles told about Erik’s possible arrival, not even sure himself that Erik will come. He couldn’t tell Alex, still too hot-headed to not kill Erik, if he were to appear. Charles handed the book to Hank and let him read to the children, who were only too excited for Mr McCoy to spend time with them. 

 

Charles wheeled himself to the front of the school, sensing Erik’s presence getting closer. As nervous as Charles is at finally seeing Erik, he is also glad that they are not meeting on a battlefield, for once. He wondered what he would say to Erik, what Erik would say to him. But when Erik stepped out of his car, Charles couldn’t say anything. His eyes are busy noticing the physical changes in Erik, mentally comparing what he last remembered of him to the man he sees before him. Erik didn’t say anything either, and the pair just stood at the front of the school silently until a small voice rung out behind Charles. A little girl with green hair waving at Erik, ‘Hello!’ and smiled sweetly. Charles turned to her and let the girl jump on his lap, ‘Hello Lorna, this is Mr Lehnsherr, and he is here to…’ Charles trailed off and looked up at Erik, _what is he here to do?_ Erik smiled at Lorna’s attempt to pronounce his last name, the memory of a little girl too achingly familiar, and got down to her eye level. He stared into Charles eyes, the blue he didn’t realise he was missing, ‘Hi Lorna, I am here to stay.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I don't know if I should continue with what happens next cause I'm lazy and technically should be revising but if you guys like it I will!


End file.
